


Ode a uno schiavo morente

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Le conseguenze dei fatti di Sherrinford lasciano in Sherlock Holmes delle pesanti conseguenze. Per quanto abbia strenuamente tentato di convincersi del contrario, la sua umanità, la sua fragilità vengono fuori nel momento peggiore. E mentre il peso che la consapevolezza dell'esistenza di Eurus e della morte del piccolo Victor Trevor, pare riescano a schiacciarlo, ecco che uno spiraglio squarcia le tenebre.





	Ode a uno schiavo morente

[ _Brahms, Rapsodia_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgcOhcEDBBo)

   
   
   
 

Nell’agitarsi di un’estate tardiva e con la calura d’agosto che ancora fatica a lasciar la presa su Londra, Sherlock Holmes passivamente muore. Pigro, si lascia andare alle ombre più nere e tetre del proprio animo perso, e lo fa appassendo di un dolore sordo e soffocante. Sangue e carne gli son rimasti, ossa che pulsano in un’anima fragile come vetro. Ma non è niente di più se non polvere. Polvere, che gli si posa aggraziatamente sul corpo raggomitolato in una posa innaturale. A tratti dolorosa. Eppure così bella, che sembra uno schiavo morente dalla pelle del marmo. Una statua a cui dedicare odi e poesie, per la quale perdere pazzamente la testa.  
   
Quanto lontana è dalla comune concezione di essere umano, l’immagine a cui s’è volutamente abbandonato? O della di lei decenza? Nemmeno è in grado di rendersi conto se è vivo oppure già morto. È nudo, e questo lo sa. E gli batte il cuore in petto. Addirittura respira, ma ormai non ne è più certo. Non sa niente, se non che ha addosso l’odore dolce della morte. Un aroma leggero che gli si adagia armoniosamente su quella pelle diafana in toni malsani. Ha ben poche certezze, una scarsa consapevolezza di se stesso però è sicuro di giacere scompostamente sul divano del soggiorno di un 221b silenzioso e vuoto. A stento percepisce il ticchettio dell’orologio in cucina o le macchine che sfrecciano in strada, i cui rumori filtrano appena dalle persiane dischiuse. Non sa che ore siano o quale giorno della settimana possa essere, e forse nemmeno lo vuol sapere. È troppo silenziosa, casa sua, quieta tanto da esser fastidiosa al semplice pensarci. È così povera di vita, caos e chiacchiere che è costretto a chiudere gli occhi per non vedere. Per non sentire un’assenza che brucia.  
   
_Dov’è John?_  
   
Non lo ricorda, e magari lui gliel’ha persino detto prima di uscire. Che sia la droga a ottenebrargli i sensi? No, ha smesso con quella roba, lo ha fatto per John. John e per la piccola Rosie, e Sherlock Holmes mantiene le proprie promesse. Sempre.  
   
_“Ma entrambi sappiamo che non è vero”_ cantilena il velo di follia che gli dimora nel cuore e che pare aver una voce simile a quella di Moriarty. Non può dirsene sicuro e prima che riesca a pensarci nuovamente, la razionalità prende il sopravvento e quell’eco torna da dove è venuto. _“È_   _il dolore a ottenebrarti la mente”_ insinua quindi suo fratello maggiore, sbucato dal nulla e che gli parla con fare petulante. Come di consueto, Mycroft Holmes veste impeccabilmente. Se ne sta ritto e fermo al centro del soggiorno, rotea gli occhi verso l’alto come se disapprovasse non soltanto gli stupidi enigmi del piccolo Barbagialla, ma quasi ripudiasse la sua stessa esistenza. Mycroft che s’appoggia all’ombrello, il cui manico è stretto in una mano e che sospira senza trattenere ulteriore disapprovazione. Sarà anche un’allucinazione, pensa Sherlock ridendo, ma suo fratello riesce a essere comunque alquanto detestabile.

_“Te lo avevo detto io, di non farti coinvolgere dal dottor Watson”_  continua, prima di svanire e anche lui scompare in un niente.  
    
Aprendo gli occhi la realtà torna a vibrare, così come quel malessere sordo che gli divora le interiora e che si rende conto esistere per davvero. Non si tratta più di un qualcosa di vago e indefinito, adesso è reale. Batte come il cuore, mangiato da sensi di colpa. Ma per uno strano scherzo del destino, succede proprio allora. Nell’attimo stesso in cui si dice certo di non farcela più e che dovrà sicuramente andarsi a cercare quell’astuccio, Sherlock sente la sua voce. Questa volta, capisce in un sussulto d’emozione che gli torce lo stomaco e fa impazzire il palazzo mentale, non è una fantasia del suo cervello. Non un’infantile illusione, scaturita da un’immaginazione eccessivamente fervida. Perché c’è John Watson, a un passo dalla porta. John che lo guarda con un’ombra di spavento e speranza, mescolate assieme in un’espressione confusa.  
   
«Sherlock» sussurra, di nuovo indugia sulla porta attardandosi nel corridoio. In un parlare appena un poco trattenuto dai dubbi. John che evita di entrare e nel contempo stringe con forza le buste della spesa che ha con sé. John che si mordicchia le labbra, insicuro nella scelta d’aprir bocca o meno. Così poco se stesso, eppure così lui. Sempre in una meravigliosa contraddizione.  
   
«Non sono fatto!» Tenta immediatamente di giustificarsi, balzando a sedere e barcollando un poco. Anche se ha accarezzato l’idea di prender dell’eroina, spera che John non lo creda capace d’infrangere una simile promessa.  
«Lo so» annuisce, prima di entrare in un soggiorno ancora buio «però stai male e…»  
«Sto perfettamente» ribatte Sherlock con un contegno che sente di non possedere del tutto, prima di raggiungere il centro del soggiorno e imbracciare il violino. Non ha voglia di suonare, ma la musica è da sempre un rifugio nel quale riacquistare pace e tranquillità. Ora, si dice, dovrebbe suonare per John e per Rosie. Per tentare di lenire il dolore. Sarebbe utile, eppure non lo fa e lì rimane, immobile e senza neanche posare le dita sulle corde. Confuso e con i lembi della vestaglia che ondeggiano lenti, mostrando una nudità non volgare. Con i ricci agitati da ansia e brezza estiva che gli scorrono addosso. Con lo sguardo di John Watson a prendersi tutto ciò che di buono gli è rimasto da offrire. Anche se meno di niente.

Poi, dal nulla, una nota. Pesante quanto una lacrima e nemmeno perfettamente intonata. Una nota che suona un violino scordato, al pari di quel se stesso che non è più capace a trattenere il pianto. Un’altra a vibrare sul cantino con più decisione. Quindi un’altra ancora, e un’altra, e un’altra come in una cascata. Un turbinio incontrollato di sentimenti che vanno a creare una melodia mai sentita. Quando l’ha composta? Mai, si dice. Perché non l’ha fatto. Gli è nata ora, in testa assieme a quel piano disperato che lo mangia dentro e che bagna il legno e crine. Ogni pausa e sincope vibra assieme a quel suo cuore che, bastardo, ha deciso di farsi sentire proprio ora.  
   
«John.»  
   
Grida. E intanto le lacrime gli rigano il viso, offuscandogli la vista e annebbiando i sensi mentre un pulviscolo sottile aleggia nell’aria e lieve, e leggero, e delizioso delimita i contorni di ciò che non esiste. Non più. Polvere, c’è. Polvere sulle porte, sui vetri delle finestre. Polvere mescolata a lacrime versate copiose, polvere tra singhiozzi e devastanti tremori. Polvere sul violino, ora caduto a terra assieme a un archetto gettato lontano. Polvere sulle buste della spesa da poco abbandonate a terra. Polvere tra gli alambicchi della cucina, su libri già letti e spartiti malscritti. Polvere tra le spire di un abbraccio prepotente, nato dal cuore di un John Watson dilaniato di riflesso.  
   
«Chi è, Sherlock? Chi ti fa soffrire? Eurus? Mycroft?» sussurra, Watson il soldato e a maggior forza impone la propria presenza. «Chi è? Sono io? Sono io, Sherlock?»  
«Non sei tu» sussurra lui in rimando, ancora stretto tra le sue braccia. «Non sei mai tu, e se fossi tu sarebbe la tua assenza.»  
«E allora cosa?»  
«Tutto, John. Eurus, Mycroft. I miei genitori. Victor» aggiunge infine, trattenendo lacrime in fondo alla gola. Lacrime ovunque, addosso. Dentro. Danzano attorno a loro. Lacrime che si quietano. Dopo, soltanto polvere. Polvere sulle labbra di un bacio. Mentre l’abbraccio stringe e il pianto si fa più intenso. Mentre il peso degli ultimi mesi crolla addosso a un Sherlock Holmes dall’anima non più morta. Un bacio, alla fine che sa di lacrime e tè mentre la morte di Victor diventa reale, così come la follia di un qualcuno che dovrebbe chiamar sorella, ma di cui ricorda a stento i contorni del viso.

«Ci sono io» dice John, in un mormorio di poco percettibile. «Ci sono io.» ripete, e sì, Sherlock lo sa e di rimando sorride. E allora lo vede, uno spiraglio che s’apre. Forse un raggio di sole che filtra tra le persiane chiuse. La speranza che prende la forma di un bacio e il calore di un abbraccio. A quel punto la polvere inizia a svanire e la morte si ritrae, sconfitta.

 

   
   
   
   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo schiavo morente, fa parte di una serie di sculture di Michelangelo Buonarroti, definite appunto schiavi: http://cultura.biografieonline.it/schiavo-ribelle-morente-michelangelo/
> 
> Visto che ho trovato nella chiavetta usb? Questa storia ha credo più di un anno, ma non ha mai trovato pace. Spero di avergliela concessa adesso. Come sempre, grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sino a qui e a chi mi ha aiutato, leggendola in anteprima.


End file.
